Family Dinner
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Luke's view of his life now with Maryse and his new found Family. Notes at beginning of story. Luke's pov, third person.


Notes: Part of a series, Life with the Lightwoods. A group of short scenes featuring the Lightwoods, either with them in it or observations about them.

Family Dinner:

How did this happen. He marveled at his new life. The family he had now was incredible. It excelled being a pack alpha leader. He learned his lesson, family was too important and now he has a family larger than a pack and more satisfying to his life. While he felt some guilt for not being a pack leader, he needed prioritize and put himself first. Luke knew it was selfish on his part but he knew he was a family man and now he had one and he was going to hang on to it with every fiber in his body. He would muse about Jocelyn, he missed her greatly but it was time to move on.

He loved Jocelyn with all his heart but she was gone. He was a father figure for her daughter Clary and best friend Simon who was like a son to him, he realized he had not fully appreciated what he had until things changed. He taught Simon how to shave and was the father Clary never had. Almost losing Clary was the last straw for him. He had beat himself up a few times for never marrying Jocelyn. He didn't regret their relationship. Jocelyn is gone and he needed to feel again. He needed to belong and while he wished the pack could provide that for him, it wasn't. Luke knew deep down that what he needed was a family. The events with Lilith, Ollie, the demonic murders made him realize how important family was to him.

An incredible woman walked into his life, one he had known a long time. She was beautiful, smart and married. Lucky for him, she is divorced and that part is no longer an obstacle. She made him smile, she helped him and supported him. She wasn't going to give up on him, even when he told her to not see him. She said she would never turn her back on him and he believed her. They understood each other and it felt easy to be together.

Maryse Lightwood went from being cold and stern to a warm loving individual, and Luke couldn't help but think that divorcing Robert was the best thing to happen for her. She was more loving to her children, whom she learned from and he thought not only did she raise them well but she learned from them as well, especially her oldest Alec. Maryse's eldest taught to look at the downworld differently and being de-runed while not what she would have wanted had also been a blessing in disguise for her. She was happy now and it looked great on her. They were both ex-communicated and thrown out by the Clave and it gave them something in common and helped them bond.

Luke made his intentions with her clear and she was receptive. They had been dating for awhile. He helped out at her bookstore. He knew a few things about antiques and they worked well together. While the Praetor Lupus kept in contact with him, Luke was doing things his way and that meant, he would be with this woman. His assignments would have to be in New York City, he wasn't going to waste a second chance at love and family.

Tonight was special, Maryse and Luke had moved into the apartment above the bookstore. They moved in together. This was their first family dinner since getting together. He helped renovate the apartment to not only accommodate them but to allow a large family gathering. Eliot, the warlock who had the store and apartment before Maryse lived simply. Maryse needed to make room for them and those they loved. Luke and Maryse found joy in working on projects together. Tonight was pasta night for family dinner and all of the children but Max were going to attend. Max wanted to live in California with his father Robert. Max kept in contact but liked the warm weather of California more than New York or Idris.

Luke looked at Maryse as she busied herself around the kitchen adding the final touches to their pasta dinner. He had made the salad, set the table then grabbed bottles of wine. He opened them so that they could breathe and lit the candles. It was going to be great night and one he knew he'd cherish forever. There was something about the Lightwoods that was endearing. He knew it when he met Alec and Izzy. He could tell when talking with Jace that the compassion this family had fueled him like Clary and Simon did. The fact that Clary and Simon attached themselves to Lightwoods showed the appeal and strength of the family. Jace had taken the Herondale name but was raised by the Lightwoods, it was who he is, no matter his last name.

As Luke watched his love in the kitchen, he couldn't help himself he had to go to her and give her a quick kiss. She smiled into the affection, then gave him a short push so that she could finish up her preparations. "It can wait," Luke held her.

"I don't want it to burn, behave yourself." Maryse smiled warmly at him.

Luke knew it was her form of flirting with him and he loved it. He let her go to finish dinner and waited for the door bell to ring.

One thing he did notice about Maryse is how similar her eldest was to her. They had some uncanny similar mannerisms and it amused him. He wouldn't tease her about it now, but they were both nervous enough with everyone visiting. What he will cherish is how her eldest opened her eyes to new possibilities and for that he will always appreciate Alec's courage.

Luke welcomed the family in and was surprised they all showed up at the same time. Maryse ran from the kitchen to hug them all. She was so happy and he wanted to see that look on her face forever. He would make sure he would see that again. After hugs and kisses, he lead them all to the dinning area. Maryse walked back to the kitchen to grab salads for all. The entire Lightwood family went into help mode so that they could eat together. Another thing that warmed Luke's heart to his new family.

Luke was blessed to now have three sons, two daughters and a son in law. He had a wonderful woman to spend his life with and a family that truly cared about each other and helped one another. Dinner only proved the point with their banter and bickering. In one room, all of the hopes of their world could be better; Downworld and Shadowhunter realm mixed and it worked. If this family could make it work, it was possible for all.


End file.
